Death shall conquer
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: What if harry wasn't the hero? What if it was a girl with a powerful father? how will Hogwarts react to the two? will they believe that harry is the hero? will harry defeat Quirrell or will raven? Read to find out. arrogant harry
1. the beginning

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson no matter how much I wish I do. (Anything that is bold is from one of the books)**

Lily and James potter were happily married with a baby boy named Harry. Though it was a time of chaos with Lord Voldemort attacking innocent people they felt they were safe. James worked as one of the best Aurors. They trusted their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. The only reason that they had a secret keeper was that they feared for Harry. Dumbledore had received a prophecy that was believed to be centered on their baby.

**The one who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.**

**Born as the seventh month dies**

**And the dark lord will mark one as his equal.**

But will be unable to destroy him.

And the "lost" daughter of death shall conquer.

But his relative shall have hidden powers.

The victor will have two friends: one clever, and one impulsive.

With them the Dark Lord shall die.

After hearing this they went into hiding in Godrics Hallow. They thougt that the "lost daughter" would die because death would conquer her. But they couldn't worry about her. They needed to protect themselves. One night Lily and James Potter went out leaving Harry with his Aunt Harriet. Baby Harry was busy listening to his Aunt reading a story when the door was blasted open. In stepped a man who seemed more like a snake than a man. Before Aunt Harriet could do anything a green light flashed and she feel to the floor. As her lifeless stared at the ceiling Voldemort turned his wand to the boy. What he forgot was the part of the prophecy "But will be unable to destroy him". So when he fired the curse that killed so many others it started destroying him and the house but not harry. The form that used to be the great Lord Voldemort ran off into the night.

The potters were scared beyond anything when they saw their house. They feared the worse until they heard the loud cry of a baby. Albus Dumbledore came walking out with a small baby who now had a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. They looked at each other and knew that Peter had betrayed them and most likely ran off. They both ran over to harry and held him close. They then felt prideful that their baby has just saved everyone.

What they did not know was that Harry was not the hero but a just the one that started the prophecy. The hero was now sleeping peacefully in her bed in New York. She was just one years old with midnight black hair and extremely pale skin. Her name was Raven Black and she had an extremely powerful father. One that would cause Voldemort to cower in fear.

**Author's note: I will try to update every week end. Please comment. I am still trying to decide if I should write two stories at once. This is my first story so I would appreciate if you were harsh.**


	2. life, project, and camp?

**I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and I swear on the River Styx that I don't own Percy Jackson. **

It has been six years since the day Voldemort was defeated. Harry was now seven years old and extremely arrogant. He always had to bring up that he was the boy-who-lived. He was spoiled by his parents and received tons of gifts from his admirers. His parents only spoiled him because they, too, were famous for giving birth to the Chosen One. The pride soon blinded them to how their son was turning out.

Raven was a different matter though. She had no idea who her father was. When she asked where he was her mother would say that he had to leave. Her mother was Keira Black who came from a wealthy family. Since she got pregnant before she was married they cut her off from the money and forced her to leave. She came to America and now works in Wal-Mart trying to make ends meet. She was not an easy child she had dyslexia and ADHD. Whenever she became angry something would explode or, she didn't know if it was her eyes playing tricks on her, a skeletal hand would appear from the ground. Raven tried to keep calm and usually could but something would always anger her. Another thing about her is that she is more mature than most seven year olds.

She was in third grade at a public school. There was this one person who was crippled and kept a close eye on her but when she went near him he would act as if something that could kill him was coming at him. His name was Sam and he would always wear a hat no matter how many times the teachers told him to take it off. Right now her class was taking a trip to the zoo and raven was not happy about this. She could just imagine all the animals freaking out because that always happened. Her mom tried to tell the principal that she couldn't go but it was a class assignment and it was paid for by the school. They had to find the animal they were given and write about how it acted. For example, what it ate or how long it slept. Her animal would be going crazy with her presence.

When she got there she walked over to the aviary and tried to find a raven while ignoring the constant screeching around her. All of a sudden her teacher came up behind her and said, "Why aren't you doing your work you know you will be in ssssso much trouble." My teacher always had that problem of hissing her s's.

When she turned around her teacher was not but a woman with a serpent's tail. _Dracaenae _thought Raven. Her mother always told her Greek stories and explained what the different monsters were. _Why isn't everyone screaming there is a freaking snake lady before me? _ thought Raven and on instinct punched the monster in the gut and ran off. But that wouldn't stop the Dracnae she soon caught up to her near the entrance to the aviary. She had to fight, but how do you fight someone who is half snake? Right when she thought that Sam knocked her on the head with one of his crutches. _Well, that would work._ She thought.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Hissed Sam pulling her towards the exit of the zoo.

It was only then she noticed the people swarming around Ms. Brown shouting about to crazy kids that knocked out a lady. _She was not a lady_ yelled Raven in her head because she knew better to not attract attention to herself or Sam. When they were out of the zoo she rounded on Sam demanding that he tell her what exactly happened backed there but all he said was, "You need to get to camp right now."

"I need to talk to my mom." She screamed _why would I want to go to a camp now? _ "It's not safe for you here I need to protect you. We can't risk you running into another one." "Another what?" the suspicion clearly heard in her voice. "I'm not leaving my mom."

Sam flinched at the look she gave him. He was suddenly seeing wars and torture people went through. One of the wars shown was the titan war that ended four years ago. Finally after a while of this he allowed Raven to call her mother. Raven felt that was the best she would get but felt strange that she trusted him with this 'camp'. She trusted only a few people and she only had a few friends, but they were scared of her a little.

"What is it Raven? What's wrong?" asked my mom when she picked up the phone. They had caller I.D. and Raven was told to only call in emergencies. I told her everything that happened and to her surprise she said, "Go with Sam you will understand when you get there." Keira said with tears in her eyes knowing that her daughter would be starting a hard life as a demi-god.

**I'm sorry if this chapter** **isn't the best but my brain stopped working. I am writing two stories at once and will try to update regularly. Most likely it will be on Sundays and two chapters or more at once.**


	3. off to camp and i smell 'magical'

**I am going to post these next chapters early because I am going to go down to Pennsylvania to go to my cousin's wedding. I do not own harry potter or Percy Jackson but that doesn't mean I can't write about them. **** I am also going to try to write it in first person. It just seems easier. **

Trying to get anything else out of my mom would be useless so I did not try anymore. I was still angry with my mother. She obviously knew something but she was going to let some stranger to tell me about whatever it is. "Goodbye." was all I could say. I am not happy about how little things, even from my mom can upset me easily. "Please I just don't know how to tell you and I am sorry, but it is better to go now call me later when you get to camp. After that, don't use your phone unless it is an emergency." She said and I realized that she knew I was angry.

When I hung up I turned to Sam and said, "Where the hell is this stupid camp." Still a little angry about having to wait to hear what this is all about. But he wasn't there. _Ok so just leave me here why don't you._ I thought. I decided to just wait and listen to my mp3 player my mom won for me in a contest. As I was listening to _Dark Side _by Kelly Clarkson (**I was listening to this while writing. Strange that it fits not because she is in love but because she seems to have a "dark side") **he came back. "Where have you been!" I yelled, "Did you not just realize there was a snake lady back there and you left me."

"I had to make a call and since you were on the cell phone and I don't have one I ran to a payphone." He said. I noticed he was shaking and what I said was harsh but I thought that getting to this camp was more important than a call. I then heard him whisper, "πιθανώς μια κόρη του Άδη" which means "probably a daughter of Hades" first I was surprised that I could understand it and second what he said but I decided to ignore it. "Why did you have to call, anyways?" I asked attempting to sound nicer. He gulped and looked at me with a scared look in his eye. What did he do now? I mean, don't get me wrong I like that he saved me back there but what did he do to expect me to yell at him.

"I called your mom…' I raised my eyebrows at him _why did he call my mom_ "because you smelled um, ah, magical." He said flinching at the end. I just stood there shocked at what he said. All I could think of was "Sorry, not interested." "No, no you don't under. Um I mean ah." He said trying to tell me what he meant but decided on, "we need to get you to camp." _Who is this we?_ "Just call your mom when you get there. She will explain." After a while I said, "fine lead the way."

A cab pulled up and we got in. He said "Half-blood Hill." And that was it no address or explanation of what it was. But the driver seemed to understand and started driving. As I was trying to figure out what 'Half-blood Hill' meant I noticed that the driver had an _eye_ on his hand. _Holy crap! What is going on!_ It was probably just a hallucination. I was about to ask Argus, that was his name, but thought it was rude to ask why he had an eye on his hand. I looked out the window and say a sign that said 'strawberry farm pick your own strawberries' a little bit after that we stopped.

We got out of the cab and ran, well he walked, up the hill, but you cannot blame me. I've been cooped up in a cab and I needed to get rid of the extra energy. I reached the top and read a sign that said Camp Half-blood. _Well, here goes nothing._ And I stepped in.

**I am going to update every time I have time but I am in an early college program which is where I have half high school and half college. So I will most likely not have that much time to write except on the weekends. I decided to just switch point of views to show other scenes. **


	4. i know my father and learn more about me

**I really want to own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson but I don't. **

Ok, so you may have stopped and not go into the strange camp were the kid who thinks I smell "magical" but hey I did. If you have forgotten I'm ADHD and do stuff like that. When I enter the first thing I noticed was the cabins. Each and every one was different. There was one that shone gold, another which was silver. One with lightning bolts, one that looked like it came out of the sea, and, this one I felt drawn to, a black one with torches the had green fire. There were many cabins and I just stared at them. When Sam caught up to me he said, "over here you'll get to see those later. You have to talk to Chiron first. After you settle in you can talk to your mom." When we got there I just thought _okay I am going crazy._ What I saw was a centaur. He was playing cards with a guy wearing a tiger stripped shirt. We walked over and I tried to keep my cool. Tiger guy said, "Just a second pam I'm about to win." With that the centaur placed down a winning hand.

After that tiger turned around and said quite angrily, "I'm Mr. D and this is Chiron. Now get in the big house and watch the video." I was then about to lose it when Chiron said, "Do not worry Raven he is just angry I won. Now follow me and the video will explain everything." At least I'll get some info about what happened today I thought.

I came out of the big house a little shocked but finding myself believing it. Greek Gods were real and I was half god. Monsters would be attracted to me and try to kill me. Cell phones weren't to be used but Chiron I said I could use mine one more time. There was a war that recently happened while I was not in new York and this guy named Percy Jackson saved people. He, his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, and Nico DiAngelo who were all important to the war had finished camp along with some others. The information seemed to swirl around in my head giving me a head ache.

When I reached were Chiron and Mr. D I just realized something. Mr. D was Dionysus. I said in shock, "your Dionysus!" when he heard this he seemed to stop looking a little impressed. "How did you know that?" he asked gruffly. Chiron and Sam wanted to know too. "My mom always read me stories about Greek gods, monsters, and heroes. Well I guess there not stories." I replied a little nervously and blushed a bit. I just don't like a lot of attention and here I was with three people staring at me. "Smart woman," said Mr. D, "But I bet she didn't tell you to not use names because their powerful." He finished as if needing to point out something wrong.

"your mother sent over a pack of clothes for you and everything you would need." Said Chiron with a knowing look in his eye. **(He knows what Raven is by how her mother sent her stuff.) **"you will be staying at cabin eleven until. . ." suddenly he stopped because he saw a helmet that seemed sort of rotating over my head. "Well, you won't be staying in Hermes' cabin that is the helm of darkness meaning you are a child of Hades." Sam seemed triumphant that he was right but scared that I was a child of Hades. _That explains all the strange things that happened and why skeleton hands would appear when I was angry. _I thought.

Chiron had Sam show me to the black Cabin with the green fire, or Greek fire, torches. I walked In and noticed how empty it was. I pulled out my phone and called my mom. When she picked up the phone she asked how much I knew. "I know all about the gods now and that my father is Hades." I said happy that I knew who my father was. "'I'm doing well right now. Sam showed me everything except the stables because apparently animals don't like me. I have a cabin to myself so I really haven't really met anyone." I said. My mom knew that I didn't like big crowds.

"I am so happy that you know and I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you myself. But if I did the monsters would come after you because you knew who you are." She said. I felt bad that I felt angry at my mother. It all seemed to make sense now. "It's okay mom anyway. Why did Sam say I smelled 'magical'?" "That's because you're a witch Raven." _Me a witch it can't be. But then again there was the time I blew up a street lamp because I was angry, and the time I got lost and then felt I was squeezed through a tube and appeared next to my mom._ "Are you a witch too." I asked "Yes" was the answer I got. "Why didn't you tell me if I was a witch because you must have noticed?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up only to have them smashed. You see demigods rarely become a witch or wizard" she explained. "even if your parent is one I just didn't want you to be upset if you weren't one." "I understand. Did you send my stuff here with magic?" I asked thinking that all of this was extremely cool. "yes I sent it with an owl and the owl I have is fine with you being a daughter of the lord of the dead," _cool!_ I thought. "I need to get going now. Please be safe and I need to tell you since you are a daughter of death you are too powerful now to leave camp I am sorry but…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she burst into tears. The video went over this and I was scared to tell my mother this but she knew. "we can always write to each other." I said trying to make her feel better even though I was close to tears too. I don't cry easily but I'm really close to my mom and I would miss her. "I know and I'll get to see you before you go to the wizarding school Hogwarts. We will go shopping for school supplies together. That will be when your eleven though but the years will seem to fly by." She said. She seemed to be feeling better knowing she get to see me.

"that sounds fun" I said happier at the prospect. "where is the school?" "it's in England so I am going to the house I bought with the wizard money I got. Well it is really an apartment but it is really nice. Remember write I'll send holly over so you can write to me. Be safe Raven and trust your instincts." After many goodbye I hung up knowing it would be a while before I saw her again.

The dinner bell rang and I walked to the place where we eat. Many kids were surprised to see me sit down at the Hades table. Some saw me while I walked around camp on the tour but they didn't know I was a daughter of hades. After we sacrificed to the gods, I offered mine to Hades, Mr. D announced the new child of Hades, Renee Mack, I mean Raven Black. There was two people who were shocked at my last name. one was a girl from the Ares table that was my age but with curly black hair and the other was a boy at the Athena table who was also my age.

After dinner there was the sing-along and campfire. People were scared to sit near me but the two that knew my last name sat near me. After that I laid down on my bed thinking what a nice day this was after all. Slowly I drifted off to sleep only to dream of a cold cruel laugh that seemed to chill me to the bone. It came from a snake man. He said that I must fight him because I was the true hero. I woke up startled and decided not to tell anyone. With that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So that chapter is done. It is longer because of all the info that I needed to put in. I hope you like the dream at the end and my explanation of why she wasn't told anything and of why there are few demigod wizards. Who are the two strangers and why did they know her last name? Can they tell that she is a witch? Are they magic too? Will she meet her dad? All of these will be answered. Please review. **


	5. Flashbacks

**Hi I'm back. The wedding was great but I got really sick and did not feel up to writing. I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson so I can't sign autographs. Sorry.**

It has been four years since I arrived at Camp Half-blood. I was ten and haven't seen my mother in so long. I have met my dad though and made some friends that don't seem bothered that I am a child of Hades. I met them on my second day of camp and I learned so much from them. They were the two kids my age that recognized my name.

**Flashback**

_I woke up in my cabin that I had to myself. It was black on the inside and I loved it that way. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I did not want to wear bright orange. I just did not look good in bright colors. But the contrast of my pale skin and black clothes seemed to be better. I walked out into the sunshine which I wished was shaded by no clouds. I knew I would get used to it. _

_As I walked to the dining pavilion _**(sorry but I forgot if it was called that please tell me what it is)**_ the other campers unconsciously avoided me. When I sat down and started eating the Athena boy and Ares girl walked over and sat down. "Hi I'm Eric Lupin and this is Ashley. . ." started the Athena kid who had blond hair and silver eyes, but was interrupted by the Ares girl, Ashley, "I am not Ashley. It's Ash." "Okay the, Ash Lestrange. Chiron told us that we should help you with training and show you around camp." Eric seemed to hate the idea of being around Ash but then I realized Athena and Ares did not get along._

"_I don't know why but I think I heard your last names before." I said and all I can remember is faintly hearing their surnames before. It takes a while and the two don't interrupt my thinking, but I remember my mom talking about them. _

_**Flashback in a flashback**_

_I was four and my mom was in the kitchen talking to a man who I now know to be my father. "I got a letter from my brother Sirius today. My cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and others were arrested for the torture of the Longbottoms. They were sent to Azkaban. Also Remus Lupin's brother left to come to America. I'm going to meet Romulus tomorrow."_

_**End of flashback in a flashback**_

_That is all I can remember of that conversation. Before I can stop myself I say, "Eric, your father knows my mom and Ash your mom is my mom's cousin. She talked about your parents. Ash she said your mom went to. . ." the look on Ash's face stops me. She isn't angry but she's sad. I see her aura, oh I forgot to tell you I see the way people feel through auras and how strong their life force is, and it has turned into a mix of dark colors. This means that she is struggling with something and I realize that she must try to always show that she is different from her mother. "I am sorry I didn't mean to . . ." I start but she says, "it's okay you didn't know. Anyways Chiron told us to tell you everything about your family and why you have to keep quiet about you being a witch." She said, "Let's go find somewhere else to go talk." _

"_How about we go in my cabin since I am the only one there." I say, they agreed and we entered. "Okay so what about my family." I asked. "Your mother Keira Black was part of an old pureblood family. When she got pregnant with you her parents threw her out because she was not married. I am your cousin and yes my mom did get thrown into Azkaban." She said the last part with disgust. Eric continued to say, "My father's brother is friends with your uncle. My dad Is Romulus Lupin and his brother Remus Lupin was to curious about who my mother was and my dad would tell him to just stop and then he left England to keep me safe. Because well my uncle is a werewolf and my dad felt it was not safe for me to be around my uncle. This of course upset my uncle so much that he never talked to my dad again." He explained._

"_So you two are magical. Because my mom said it was rare for a demi-god to be a witch or wizard." I asked. "Yes we are and you have to keep this quiet because Chiron wants to keep it quiet. When we go to Hogwarts he will tell everyone that we are going to a boarding school which is actually true. He doesn't want the other campers to treat us differently. He'll teach you how to shadow travel so you can get to England without going into the air. We would travel by plane but since your father is Hades you're not allowed in the skies." Eric told me. "Once we get the letter we leave so we would have to get ready to leave ahead of time." Continued Ash._

"_There is also a teacher there who knows about demigods. His name is Severus Snape. Usually it is the headmaster that is informed about demigods but Chiron doesn't trust the headmaster." Said Eric, "you also get mail by owls." He stated even though I knew this. "She knows that already! How do you think she has all her stuff?" exclaimed Ash. Eric then blushed and his aura turned into a duller color. It was as if he had to prove that he was smarter. Later I found out that he was not as smart as the other children of Athena but smarter than the rest of us._

**End of flashback**

From then on I participated in all the pranks that Ash created with the Hermes cabin. I studied, read the Greek stories, and learned Greek with Eric. I would always write letters to my mom, which caused the owl, night, to constantly arrive at the door of my cabin. This annoyed all of the Athena kids, except for Eric. Eric was able to live with his dad while Ash and I lived at camp. At night I would shadow travel to talk with my dad, Lord Hades. My first visit was when I got a secret mission that wouldn't start until I was eleven. I remember what happened.

**Flashback #2**

_I was eight when I mastered Shadow Traveling, which means I constantly hurl myself at a shadow on the wall. Shadow traveling feels as if you are being sucked into a black hole and then BAM! Your somewhere else. I was in a dark cavern and right in front of me was this enormous dog with three heads. "Hi, there Cerberus." I said in an excited voice. __Hi master black I hear you're a witch. If you find the chance I have a son that is being taken care of in the forest at Hogwarts. Can you say hi for me?__ Said Cerberus. "sure." I said and continued through. The guards on either side bowed to me. As I walked through the Fields of Asphodel the ghosts asked where their son was, or how was their family. I did not speak to them because I knew none of the answers._

_I arrived at a black palace that looked like mount Olympus. As I reached the doors two skeletons bowed me in. another led me to the throne room were my dad was. He looked powerful. He wore a cloak that seemed to be made of dead spirits. He looked a lot like me. I walked up to him and knelt saying, "Hello father." When I looked up he was smiling. "It has been so long since I have seen you, Raven. The last time I saw you was when you were four." He said. "I also hear that you are a witch just like your mother. Please follow me I need to teach you some similarities the wizarding world shares with the underworld. "_

_He led me to a garden which was next to the palace. This was Persephone's garden. Near the top of the underworld was what seemed to be large bats. They then started to come down and what landed before me was not bats but horses. The seemed to be skeletons but they had a leathery skin covering them. "These are Threstals. Humans that see them have seen someone die. You are able to see them because you are my daughter. You must lie about why you see them in order to stay a secret. I created them because your uncle, Lord Poseidon, created horses I decided to create Threstals so that my children could fly. While riding a threstal Zeus will not harm you. Other than that you must not go into his domain."_

_Then a black cloak started to come toward us. "This is a dementor. I created them to work in the Fields of Punishment. They feed of happiness bringing despair to everyone around. It does not affect you because you are my daughter. If they are around you must pretend they make you dizzy or sad." He said. I also learned about my ancestors that were well known in the wizarding world. They were the Peverals. The three brothers were sons of Hades. They went looking for their dad and when they arrived he was happy and gave them each a gift they wanted. The oldest asked for an unbeatable wand. But Hades knew that he would die because of this so he cursed the wand so that the next owner would be killed. The second wanted a stone to bring back the dead. Hades made it so only one of his children could use it. The last wanted to become invisible like his dad and Hades gave him a cloak that would turn him invisible. When the last brother died Lord Hades copied the cloak and took the original._

_He gave me the cloak and said, "You have a mission that will start when you are eleven. It will start when you reach Hogwarts. There is a villainous man that escaped me. He created what is called a horacrux. As long as they survive he will live. It is your job to find them. You are able to make them separate from the casing that they live in. once separated you must put them in this vial that only can see. Once they are all found bring them here. I'm not sure how many there are but I know that there is more than one." he told me his expression suddenly grim. "You cannot tell anyone until the dark wizard rises." "Of course father. How do I take the soul piece out?" I asked quite nervously. "Just concentrate on the object wishing that it would come to you. It will then float to you and you put it in the vial." "Okay I will. Bye dad." I didn't know what to do but then I ran up to him and hugged him. At first he was surprised and then returned the hug. "Be safe and keep your eyes open." He told me_

_When I arrived back at the camp I placed the vial around my neck and drifted off to sleep. I was scared of the quest I got. Only because if I failed this really bad things will happen to everyone._

**End of flashback**

I still have the vial around my neck waiting to be put into use. I am no longer scared of the quest. If I start the quest nervously I am sure to mess up.It is nearing the end of summer and tomorrow was my birthday. Ash and Eric are sure that I will receive my letter tomorrow. They already received theirs and are already packed for their trip to England and Diagon Alley. I start packing my clothes and make sure I have my weapon with me. Its mist form is a necklace with my dad's symbol of power, the helm of darkness. I have a stygian iron sword. I have always done well with this sword. I am really good at sword fight. My dad also made me these gloves that don't cover my finger out of shadows. Which strengthen me when I wear them. When I finished packing it was time to go to bed. I was surprised that I could sleep at all since I was excited.

**I hope you like my explanations about everything. This is pretty much just filling you in with all the information. Please review. Comment. But don't be mean. I enjoy constructive criticism. **


	6. the letter, wand and house

**I will be thrown in Azkaban or the Gods will be angry with me if I don't say that I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson.**

Today was my eleventh birthday and I was rudely awakened by a loud voice shouting "get up birthday girl. Today we get to see a bunch of ADHD kids eat cake and freak out. And the best part is that we join in." shouted none other than Ash Lestrange. Today was July 31, my birthday, and I would get my letter from Hogwarts. All I could manage was a grumble. "Leave her alone Ash." Said Eric. Eric and Ash seemed as if they weren't friends before but actually was. Eric was just easily annoyed. " No! She has to get up now!" exclaimed Ash and before I knew it I was pushed off the bed. "Alright I'm up!" I shouted. When I got up they both started laughing. When I looked at myself in the mirror I saw why. My hair was dyed red. I knew who did this it was those Hermes kids. They said they were planning something ever since I took this kid's clothes and hid them. I stormed into the bathroom and washed out the dye. When my hair was back to my normal black I went back to my cabin.

When I was dressed I went to go eat but was stopped by my friends. Gave me a gift. "Thanks I said as I opened it." They got me this huge hunk of my favorite food. CHOCOLATE. I am in love with chocolate. I had nectar before and it tasted like rich hot chocolate. They must have snuck out of camp to get this because chocolate is only allowed in camp when it is someone's birthday cake. I was grinning so widely that Eric said, "Maybe chocolate wasn't the best thing to get her Ash. She to hyped up as it is." I rolled my eyes and said that we might as well go eat. I broke off some chocolate for each of us . I raised my piece in the air as if I was toasting something and said, " To eating the rest of this today and wreaking havoc on the camp." I said and we all ate the chocolate. I put what is left away and continue down to the pavilion **(forgot if it was called that but that is what I'm calling it)**to eat.

When Ash, Eric, and I finished the rest of the chocolate which was a one pound Hersey bar we went to the arena to sword fight. It was me against Alex, one of the burliest Ares kids, Ash against Penelope, an Aphrodite girl who wasn't really girly and was quite strong, and Eric against Shelby, another Athena kid. With us all super charged by the chocolate we all won. When we returned our weapons to mist form, Eric's sword was a pin that looked like an owl and Ash's sword was a bracelet that had bright red stones, the sugar buzz was wearing off. We went to the pavilion for dinner and cake. While I was eating a skeleton Mailman appeared scaring everyone. He handed me a letter and hurried off when Mrs. O`Leary chased after him.

The Letter was from my dad telling me that his gift for me wasn't ready yet and should come when I reach Hogwarts. There was another letter. One look at it and I knew that it was my Hogwarts letter because of the suit of arms on it. A Lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake surrounding an H. the school owl couldn't deliver it to me because it would freak. I hurry through cake and hurry to my cabin with Ash and Eric close behind. I show them the letter and their faces lit up.

It was addressed:

**Ms. R. Black **

**Camp Half-blood New York, New York**

**Hades cabin**

I opened the letter and read out loud:

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**(order of merlin first class, Grand sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme mugwump, international Confed. of wizards)"**

I groaned and said, "No wonder Chiron doesn't trust him. He is a politician."

**Dear Ms. Black,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

"Don't worry about replying. Chiron already sent all of ours. He is also putting enchantments on us so the books appear to be written in Greek to us, but not to anyone else." Said Ash when she saw my worried look.

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

When I was finished reading I looked at the list and then at my friends. Tonight was the night we would leave for Hogwarts and I would get to see my mom again. We grabbed all of our stuff and ran to Chiron.

"I thought you would show up soon. Raven when we leave you will stay here while we take your stuff with us. At 6:00 am we should be at the leaky caldron. Shadow travel to room 12 there and I should be there. I know your mom has a place to stay but I need to make sure we are all together. We will take a quick nap and start with shopping for supplies. I will then leave to come back and your mother has been kind enough to let you all stay at her place." Said Chiron. When he left I went to sleep and woke up at 5:30 and spent the thirty minutes getting ready.

I shadow traveled to the room and found him there. Ash and Eric were collapsed on the bed. "Your mother is downstairs waiting for you. We are all leaving together. I will come down when it is time to leave." He told me. I ran out of the room and slid down the banister. When I saw her sitting at a table I shouted out, "Mom!" which caused many people to stare but I didn't care. I ran up to her wearing the biggest smile ever. She burst into tears when she hugged me and when we sat down I told her everything that I did. She told me what happened to her.

I learned that her parents had died leaving the house and money to her brother Sirius who was happy to have his sister back and couldn't wait to see his niece and her friends. We talked about every little thing that happened and was so happy to see her again. "I bet you can't wait to get to Hogwarts. You will love it there and for your birthday I talked to your father about what you should get and I decided what it would be while he made it. It will come to you at Hogwarts and it will keep you safe." She said. I hugged her again and said thank you.

When Chiron and the others came down it was 8:30. "This is Ash, and Eric, mom." She looked happy to see that I had good friends and hugged them both. We then walked to an alleyway that ended in a dead end. My mom took out her wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. They seemed to move to the side letting us in. what met my eyes was just amazing. There shops everywhere selling everything you could imagine. Racing brooms, books, wands, and animals, which did not like me passing by. We stopped at a large marble building.

Goblins were at the entrance to Gringotts and there was a poem on the inside doors. Inside Goblins were weighing rubies as big as my fist and emeralds and sapphires. Mom walked up to one of the goblins who immediately said "Miss Black how nice to see you. Do you have your key?" said the goblin. "Yes, and I will be paying for the others as well." She said. "Blastheart will lead you to your vault."

Out came a goblin who led us to a cart in a rock cavern. Here I feel the call of the dead souls in the underworld. And then we start on the fastest rollercoaster ever. I and Ash are enjoying this so much that we are yelling happily. The goblin for some reason looks at us weirdly. Eric and my mother just sit there and Chiron is waiting for us up above. We arrive at a vault that is full of gold. We each take enough that will last us the school year and start to shop.

We have gotten all our books at flourish and blots, shopped at an extremely cool apothecary for potions ingredients, Ash bought an ashy grey owl she called cinder, and Eric got a snowy owl he named Achida which he said means "smart brother. We went to Madame Milkans **(don't know how to spell it sorry) **were another Hogwarts boy was being fitted. We all got on stools and then they started to measure us for robes. "Hello there, my name is Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" he asked. I answered for all of us, " yes we are." He seemed to stop talking all of a sudden and I figured he was scared of me since I give off an aura of death and fear. His aura did seem to shake so yes he was scared. When we were about finished this boy with messy black hair glasses and green eyes burst in shouting "I am the Boy-Who-Lived and I need robes." By then his parents came in the dad looked exactly like him except for the eyes. His mother had those green eyes and had striking red hair. We paid for our robes and 'forgot' my transfiguration book behind. I ran in to get it and as I passed this 'Boy-Who-Lived' I whispered so only he could hear "What the Hades is the boy who lived?" the look on his face was priceless. And yes I know that was mean but I don't like people who think they are better than everyone else and hoped that it would bring his ego down.

The last stop was Ollivander's to get wands. When we entered my neck seemed to buzz with excitement. It seemed that my friends felt it too so it must be a demi-god thing. In walked an elderly man with misty eyes and what surprised me was that his aura was strong and he said, "I wondered when a child of hades would come in here. Oh and yes I know about demi-gods. My mother was in fact Athena which helped get through learning about wand lore. Since I did so well and promised that demi-gods received a special wand that would only work for them I was granted a long life from your father." He explained. I was shocked that he was granted a gift that would let him live longer . "each demigod Is predestined for a certain wand and making them is something only another demi-god learned in the art of wand making can do so since there are few of them they let me live as long as I am needed. And I won't have to measure your magic to find out who gets what wand. Mister Lupin if you would step forward." He continued on. Eric came forward and Ollivander held out a wand that he said was made of willow and the feather of one of Athena's owls. When he took it the room filled with a gray light and the hoot of owls were heard. "Miss Lestrange you next." Ash step forward and was given a wand of cherry and draken heartstring. The sound of clashing swords were heard and the sound of a boar.

"Finally Miss Black" he said, "this wand is fashioned after the elder wand but it has two cores. It is elder and the tail hair of a threstal and a piece of a dementor's cloak." When I took it the whispers of ghost could be heard and a skeletal hand stretched from the ground. We paid for the wands and left.

We were all tired but excited. Chiron went to go back to camp after we got out of Diagon Alley. We then went to Grimmuald place. Mom told us that we needed to go to number twelve but when we arrived at eleven it skipped to thirteen. "this place is hidden to everyone who doesn't know the secret. Read this remember it, and keep it a secret." She handed us a piece of paper saying 'number twelve Grimmuald place is home to the black family' when we all read it she burned the paper and a door appeared.

When we went inside we were greeted by a man with shoulder length black hair and a grin. "You must be Raven, Ash, and Eric. Please call me Sirius and let me show you around." He then showed us our rooms and where everything was. I learned that he was almost accused of murder because he supposedly killed his friend peter and betrayed the Potters but the ministry trying to get information from him about other death eaters used verituserum. They then found out the truth and tried to catch Pettigrew. The ministry found out about Sirius, James, and Peter being animaguses**(or is it anamagi?)** and fined James and Sirius. They also made them register.

After diner that was served by a house elf named kreacher, who seemed to know that my father was Hades and respected me, I drifted off to sleep in my room.

**Finally done. Hope you like it and wow this is my longest chapter ever. Its 2,312 words long.**


	7. the train

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson but I wish I did.**

It has been a while since I arrived at Grimmuald Place. We will be staying here for the summers since Chiron thinks that we are trained enough so England has become our home. My room has no windows and is black. My mom said that once if I liked I could have the room match the house that I would be sorted in. Ash's room was red like her old cabin at camp and had pictures of us fighting with swords up. My room had a book case like Eric's but his room was a gray color like his eyes.

I was the last to come into the kitchen. The others must have been too excited to sleep long because today we were going to Hogwarts. On the way to the kitchen I had sneezed waking up the picture of my grandmother and of course she yelled. "HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP YOU FILTH? YOU RUINED THE BLACK NAME WHEN MY STUPID DAUGHTER GOT PREGNANT WITH YOU. YOU. . ." and I shouted back, "SHUT UP YOU HAG I JUST GOT UP!" I summoned some skeletal hands making them close the curtains. When I entered the kitchen Ash said, "You're louder than her you know. Sirius agrees too but anyways I was just telling the story about your hair and the stolen clothes." "It was not as good as the time when me and James got Pettigrew sing a love song to Professor McGonagall. A word of advice, don't get her angry." My uncle was part of a group of pranksters when he went to Hogwarts but after he graduated he matured and now he is an Auror. He is in charge of the search for Pettigrew. "You were the only one in this family to get on her bad side, Sirius. I doubt they will do as much damage as you." Said mom.

I had a feeling that we would cause trouble. Ash was the one who came up with the idea, Eric would create a strategy, and I would most likely lead the 'mission'. It took some time for Sirius to get over the fact that Ash's mother was his cousin Bellatrix but he realized that she was a prankster like him so he gave her some ideas. This was something mom did not appreciate but kept quiet. "You better hurry up and do some last minute packing to make sure you have everything." She said. I rushed through my oatmeal and ran upstairs with Ash and Eric behind me. We all separate into our bedrooms and make sure we didn't forget everything.

I was the first to finish and I waited downstairs. When they finished and dragged their trunks outside. My mom held up her wand and a large double-decker bus appeared. A guy with a face full of pimples whose name tag read Stan Shunpike started telling us about the bus but I ignored him. When we got on the bus Sirius said, "King's Cross" he paid him and we sat down on some beds. People were still sleeping even though it was 10:30 and the train left at 11:00.

"Hey Ern King's Cross. Stop there first there's some 'ogwarts students that need to get on the Train. It's also closer" He said to Ern. My aura affected Stan because he suddenly grew pale and the person next to me, an older wizard, woke up saying that he was falling so I guessed that was his fear. Suddenly there was a bang and the bus took off. Everything passed by in a blur. Ern was weaving through cars and everything seemed to move out of our way.

When we arrived we had to get used to walking as we stumbled off. The muggles didn't seem to notice the bus and passed us by. It was 10:31 when we walked into the station. We were lead to a barrier between 9 and 10. There was a group of people already there. A bunch of them had flaming red hair and there Harry Potter. He was quite famous but he and his parents let it go to their heads. There auras were really bold. Usually that would mean that someone is healthy and strong, nowhere near dying. Theirs were too bold though meaning they had too much pride. A plump woman with red hair turned around and said, "Keira! It has been so long." She ran up and mom said, "Molly how have you been." while they were catching up we introduced our selves to the others.

"Hi I'm Raven, and this is Ash and Eric." I said. The eldest put out his hand for us to shake, even though he looked terrified of me. We all contained laughs at how uptight he was. "I'm Percy Weasley, a prefect at Hogwarts," he said. He seemed proud of that title, "this is my little sister Ginny who will be going to school next year. Ron is going to be in your year." Ron wasn't listening to us. He was too busy talking to Harry who still remembered what I said at the robe shop. His parents were looking proudly at harry as he made a friend. Percy continued on, "This is fr, ah. Sorry I can't tell them apart." The twins spoke up, "I'm Fred and. . ." said the one on the left "I'm George." Said the other. "No your George and your Fred." I said switching the names. "How did you know," "that we do that?" they said. I shrugged and then mom said that it was time to get on Platform 9 ¾.

"Now what you do is run at the barrier." She said. Ash and Eric looked at her as she grew gills. "You want us to run into the wall?" said Eric a little nervously. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time." I said causing the Weasleys and potters to look at me weirdly. I walk up to the barrier thinking that this would be like shadow traveling. But I didn't feel anything I suddenly appeared to be in another place. I moved out of the way so that they wouldn't run into me. There was a red train in front of me. The place was crowded with students and their parents. They were saying good-bye and dragging their trunks into the carriages. The others came through and stared at amazement at that train. When mom and Sirius came through we went to find an apartment in the train. We were the only first years to not have trouble lifting our trunks because of all the training we received. When we found the Weasleys again Mrs. Weasley was trying to rub dirt off a struggling Ron.

After some more talking and listening to Mrs. Weasley giving the twins the idea to blow up a toilet. We had to get on the train. "Bye and please write and stay out of trouble." Said mom as the train was pulling away. I could hear Sirius tell her that I was going to be okay.

I sat back on the seat and ash couldn't contain it anymore. "We're going to Hogwarts. We're going to Hogwarts." She started chanting. Eric and I started to chant because we had too much pent up energy and I was strangely in a cheery mood. We didn't stop until Draco Malfoy and what looked like his bodyguards came in. "Oh hi this is Crabbe and Goyle. You were at Madame Malkins. Who are you?" Ash started to introduce us, "this is Raven, and she can scare you so much that you'll cry." "Thanks for the description." I said sarcastically. She continued on, "This is Eric and don't try to argue with him. He'll win for sure. And I'm Ash and I can beat you all in ten seconds." She stated. "Are you pure-blood?" he asked. I did not like him but he seemed like the kind of kid who just copies whatever his parents say. "No. We're half." Eric says. With that Malfoy and his gang looked at us with disgust and moved on. Apparently he can only sit with pure-bloods.

"A little racist isn't he. I mean you can't judge a person by their status." Said Eric. "Apparently he does but he is just a stupid kid really. I wonder what the classes are like." Said Ash trying to distract Eric. Then they were on to discussing all the magic they would learn. I tried to listen but I then tuned them out thinking about what I noticed about Harry. His aura was different. It seemed as if he had something holding him back. Something evil and immortal. Then two things hit me. When Voldemort tried to kill him he fled and part of his soul attached to him. The second thin was a pile of chocolate frogs. "The lady that runs the candy cart came and you were zoned out. So we bought some chocolate for you." I said thank you and continued to think about the horacrux. I needed to get near him to take it out of him but when. The chocolate was great and they had cards about famous witches and wizards. When I finished with the candy I had Ptolemy, Agrippa, Circe, merlin, and Morgana. Sirius had a collection of the cards and said that the hardest to get were Ptolemy and Agrippa. He had two of each.

The door opened again and a boy that seemed to be crying sat down. "What's wrong?" Eric asked the boy. "It's my toad I lost it and I don't know where he is. My name is Neville Longbottom." He said. When Ash heard his name she stiffened and I remember that her mom tortured his parents. She then looked under her seat once we heard a croaking. She pulled out a toad and handed him to Neville when he shouted, "Trevor!" He seemed happier and when we introduced ourselves, Ash not telling him her last name, we started talking. He seemed a little uneasy around me but did try to hide it. We found out that a girl named Hermione was helping him but left him to stay with Harry.

The train announced that we were arriving soon and to leave our luggage behind. We got off the train and could easily see a giant of a man standing at the end of the platform. I could tell he was nice right away and did not approach with caution like the rest of the other students. "Firs' years o'er here we're goin by boats up to the castle." He said over the noise. The older students separated and headed to carriages that were pulled by threstals. "Hey you what're you staring at?" asked the giant. I decided to answer truthfully and said, "The threstals." He looked at me with pity because that would mean that I have had to of seen someone die. The students who knew about threstals looked at me with caution. _Are you that stupid? Do you think I killed someone?_ I thought and when I glared at them they understood what I thought. They all flinched back and gave me some room. "Don't scare them yet Raven." Said Ash quite loudly and gave an evil grin. They backed up more and we burst out laughing. _Damn they were easily scared._

We all got into boats and Neville climbed in with us. We seemed to be friends but I could tell what Ash was thinking. She was wondering what he would think when he found out who her mother was. I leaned over and whispered, "who your mom is doesn't mean who you are." She seemed happier when I said this. We were gliding over the water which was as smooth as glass. We rounded a bend and saw a magnificent castle. But all I could think of was how my dad's palace and Olympus. I ducked before the Giant we learned who was called Hagrid told us to. I always had good reflexes and had an easier time seeing in the dark than others. It was like being in shadows. I felt stronger. The boats glided into a cave and when everyone climbed out of the boats we climbed a flight of stairs. Hagrid knocked three times on the door at the top and a severe looking witch answered. "The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

**Done and sorry if it was boring at parts. This wasn't my best chapter. **


	8. the sorting and suspicions

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson no matter how awesome that would be.**

"I'll take them from here Hagrid." Said McGonagall. Hagrid walked off and the professor led us past the Great Hall. The room we were put in was small and we were shoulder to shoulder. Next to me was Ron and he was pushing into Harry trying not to touch me. Harry was not happy about this but surprisingly he didn't say anything. She then started to give a speech but I and my friends' minds started to wander. We just have trouble listening to speeches. "Listen to what I'm saying!" reprimanded the witch. "Sorry Professor." We all said at once sounding like we rehearsed this.

She continued on, ". . . the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

"Ash I think you'll lose every house point your house gets." I whispered but it carried. McGonagall's lips formed a thin white line and stared at me. I bowed my head and tried to look sorry.

". . . at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." She looked at me and ash again marking us as trouble makers.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as you are waiting." She looked at Ron's smudged nose and saw how he was struggling to get away from me. She left and everyone burst into talking. Hermione was wondering which spell she would need while Ron said the twins told him that the test would hurt. Everyone was nervous and slowly people somehow found room and moved away from me. _What a bunch of cowards they are? _Someone then screamed and I saw ghost come into the room. They were arguing about whether or not to let Peeves join the feast. A ghost I knew was nearly headless nick noticed us and asked if we were new students. The fat friar **(she knows all the ghosts names because she is a daughter of Hades) **then said he hoped to see us in Hufflepuff. The ghosts noticed me when McGonagall came in. when she told them to go to the feast they each said, "I'll see you there my lady." I grimaced not because they did this but because it caused the professor to look at me with suspicion.

We were led into a hall with five tables. Four of them were for the houses and the teachers' table faced the doorway. The most amazing thing in this room was the ceiling. It looked like there was no ceiling at all. Eric loved this and started telling me how they did it. McGonagall placed a patched hat on a stool and told us to put it on when our names are called after it sang a song.

"Hannah Abbot" Hufflepuff

"Raven Black" everyone whispered as another of the Black family was at Hogwarts. Malfoy seemed surprise that his cousin was here. I walked up and all of a sudden Ash yelled, "Yeah Go Raven!" I was trying to hold back a laugh as I sat down. The others seemed scared that they would have to do this. But what was the point? The hat wasn't going to eat you when you put it on. I put the hat on and a voice sounded in my head

"Ah you're a child of hades. Don't be afraid I won't tell anyone. You certainly are a brave one. Gryffindor would be proud to have you but you also share some qualities of Slytherin. You always hold grudges and you can be quite cunning. This is difficult you are also loyal to your friend and are smart. But it is between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I made my decision. SLYTHERIN!"

I got up and walked to the Slytherin table which was clapping for me. They didn't seem as boisterous as Gryffindor which was fine. The Bloody Baron came over and patted my shoulder saying, "What an Honor it is to have you in my house." The others were wondering why I didn't feel cold or why the Baron took a liking to me.

"Susan Bones" Hufflepuff

"Terry boot" Ravenclaw

And the sorting went on. Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin before the hat ever touched his head. I tuned them out until it was Ash's turn

She hesitated on the name but said "Ashley Lestrange" everyone gasped and Neville looked at her with anger. Ash walked with her head bowed which was strange for her. "She is definitely a Slytherin." Said Malfoy. But what the hat called out shocked everyone. "GRYFFINDOR" the hall didn't explode into applause but stared. She turned red and started to walk to her seat. I stood up and started to clap for her and the Gryffindor table started once over their shock. She smiled a little and sat down.

"Neville Longbottom" Gryffindor. He walked off and had to sit next to Ash. He kept glancing at her warily.

"Eric Lupin" the teachers were shocked at first but then remembered about Romulus. He became a Gryffindor.

Some more came up and then "Harry Potter" everyone craned their necks except for me, my friends, and the teachers but Harry loved the attention. I noticed that professor Snape, the teacher who knows about demigods, hated Harry and I could tell by the glare he sent him. The Teacher next to him had an aura that looked unstable and it seemed to be part hatred and part calm when Harry was called up. I decided to keep an eye on him. "GRYFFINDOR" so harry was a Gryffindor and I felt bad for ash and Eric having to put up with him as he was walking to the table that seemed to have exploded I concentrated on the soul piece. Suddenly it was floating towards me and no one noticed over the chaos of Harry being sorted into Gryffindor.

I slipped it into the phial around my neck and sat there like the rest of my table. Those whose parents sided with Voldemort didn't like him and I only stood up to clap for Ash was because she was embarrassed about her mother. As the noise settled down and the rest of the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." And he sat down

"He is insane." Was all I could say. The person next to me snorted and said, "I'm Pansy Parkinson and why do you have an American accent?" she said. "I live my whole life in America and came back to England when I got my letter." I replied. Plates of food had appeared in front of me but there was no fire to sacrifice it in. Chiron told us we couldn't sacrifice anyways. I was helping myself to some steak and potatoes when she said, " So who's your father or do you not know because he left right after your mom got pregnant?" She was too prying and I said, "I know who he is but he is um," I made myself look sad and continued, "he is um he's dead." I was a half-truth. He wasn't dead but he ruled the dead. That shut her up immediately and then Draco distracted her. I finished and looked over at ash and Eric who were talking and at how Neville wouldn't talk to Ash. I got angry and the ghosts that were around me, they were drawn to me and hovered around me scaring the other first years, could tell. They grew agitated and I got up. The whole table watched me walk to the Gryffindor table and so did the tables I passed. I blushed a bit and walked up behind my friends. The other Gryffindors stopped talking and I hugged Eric and Ash saying, "So you're Gryffindors huh."

Eric said, "So, you're a stinking Slytherin." The other students looked surprised that I laughed and then I said, "Well, I can still beat you." "If I can remember correctly I beat you that one time." Said ash but I said, "Keyword 'one time' so I can still beat you." "Why don't you go back to your table. The Boy-Who-Lived Says so." I just stared at his and said, "Seriously 'the Boy-Who-Lived Says so.' Fine then Raven thinks you should shut up. Raven thinks you are an idiot. Raven says that you need to take your head and shove it up you're a. . ." Eric put his hand over my mouth and Fred and George burst out laughing. I did not like his hand over my mouth so I stuck out my tongue and he yelled wiping his hand on his robe causing the twins to laugh louder saying that I was an alright Slytherin. All throughout this Harry was shocked that I would treat him like this and his friends Ron and Hermione were angry.

On the way back to my table I whispered to Neville, "Just because of who her mother was doesn't mean she is like her. I know I pretty much knew her my whole life." And I left. When I looked back he looked thoughtful. I guess it would take a while. When I sat down everyone at my table looked at me as if I betrayed them and I started on desert. Throughout that the ghost were talking to me and I didn't mind. The others did though

**Dumbledore's POV**

When I finished talking I sat down to think. Lestrange's daughter was here and she became a Gryffindor. I also noticed that all the ghosts crowded around Raven something I haven't seen for a while. The last time was when tom riddle came here. The ghosts seem to take to Raven as they did Tom. Minerva asked what was wrong and I told her. She then told me that Ron seemed to be scared of her and that she suspected that Raven did something to him. The other teachers listened in too, even Severus seemed really interested. They admitted it was weird and Trelawney said that I had to do with the prophecy.

She said it off handed but that made me think. She didn't know that she gave that prediction but after Voldemort fled I told them of the prophecy. Was Raven somehow related to the dark lord and was going to try to finish what he started? "Before she goes to sleep get her to come to my office. I just want to know what she did to Mr. Weasley. You can be present if you want." They agreed and only the heads of houses said they would stay. I said I noticed Raven walk to the Gryffindor Table and when Harry said something she seemed annoyed with him. But why.? It was time to sing the school song and I got up.

**Snape's POV**

That Potter brat just had to come to Hogwarts. I doubt he'll be smart enough. Anyways the matter of the Demi-gods is more important. I wasn't told whose children they were but I could guess. Eric Lupin was a child of Athena and Ash Lestrange was a daughter of Ares. Raven Black gave me trouble but when the ghosts flocked to her I knew she was a child of Hades. She was in my house so I could keep a better eye on her. The headmaster was telling us about a theory. "the last time I saw ghost go to someone like that was when Voldemort was at school." We all flinched at the name but I was more shocked than scared. Does he think that Raven is evil. "Before I brought the first years in I noticed that Ron did not want to be around her. I think she may have done something to him on the train." Said McGonagall. She seemed less suspicious of raven and her worries were more rational. I knew the only reason why people tried to avoid her was because children of the lord of the dead sent out the feeling of fear. After a while of thinking he said, "Before she goes to sleep get her to come to my office. I just want to know what she did to Mr. Weasley." Sure that's what you want to do. " You can be present if you want." Me and the other heads of houses said we'll be present the others felt it wasn't their place to listen. Then Dumbledore stood up to announce the singing of the school song.

**Raven's POV**

The deserts disappeared and the headmaster told us to stay away from the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor then said, "Now before we go to bed let's sing the school song." The other teachers' expression became serious. The students all moaned and the twins shouted out that it would be more fun if they picked someone to go up. All but the Slytherins liked this idea so that is what they decided on. They were having trouble deciding who when Ash stood up and yelled out, "Make Raven do it!" I Yelled back when people supported this idea because they didn't get many times to embarrass the first years in front of the teachers. I yelled, "Only if you come up!" she agreed and dragged a protesting Eric up also. I walked up and the other Slytherins were surprised at my boldness saying that I was better suited for Gryffindor. I felt like I was back at camp around the campfire singing songs. Our robes changed to show our house. A red trim for Gryffindor and a green trim for Slytherin.

We talked about what we wanted to do and Ash told us what the twins said. So we did what they said and put on somber faces with our heads bowed.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff

For now they're bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do your best we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot."

We sang a funeral march and everyone laughed especially after Eric stated that the writer must have been drunk. We all walked back to our seats. All throughout the singing I blushed from embarrassment but still had fun. We were dismissed and the prefects led us to our common room. The Gryffindors' were in a tower while I was led to the dungeons. We stopped at a wall that seemed to be green so I figured it was under the lake. The password was 'serpent' and like Diagon alley the wall opened up. "Girls dormitories are to the right just find the door marked first years. Same with the boys but on the left." Said a prefect. Professor Snape came into the common room just as the group broke up and came to me and said, "The headmaster would like to see you, Ms. Black."


	9. questions and the pheonix

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Too bad I couldn't create the awesomeness that they are.**

The headmaster needed to see me for what I do not know. I didn't ask until we were out of the common room. "Professor why does he want to see me?" I asked. He turned around and spoke urgently, "This is very important. Dumbledore saw you attract the ghosts and I know you are a child of hades because of it. When the dark lord came here the same thing happened. He wants to know why put since he wasn't given the information about Demi-gods he can't be trusted. He will question you about Ron being afraid of you. Make something up if you have to. He'll try to see if you slip up and give him an answer. Do you understand." I nodded my head yes and we continued on.

We arrived at a gargoyle and professor Snape said the password 'lemon drops'. "Really? His password is lemon drops?" He said it was and how unsafe it was because any one who knew about his love of sweets could get in. the gargoyle stepped aside to show a door. When we enter there were four other people already in there. "Ms. Black why don't you sit down." Said the headmaster.

As I was walking to a seat in front of his desk I heard a terrible screech. Beside me was a beautiful red bird. Its feather made it look like it was on fire. I hurried past and sat down hoping it would stop. When it finally did I realized why he did this. That was a phoenix and if they did not trust someone they would screech. He made me walk past it as a test. "I am sorry about your bird professor. Animals just don't like me." I said attempting to cover it up. "If you want to test it bring in any animal."

"There will be no need for that." he said, "Professor McGonagall told me of her suspicions about you doing something to Mr. weasley." I put on an upset face and said, "People don't like me either they say I creep them out but I do not harm others unless they try to hurt me." He looked at me trying to figure me out. "How do I know that you are telling the truth?" he asked. I looked at him and my exhaustion got the better of me, "Why don't you use that Brilliant mind of yours and get Ron up here. Ask him." McGonagall was angry that I didn't respect him, Professors Sprout and Flitwick was shocked, and Snape sent me a warning glance. Dumbledore pretended that he didn't hear this. He gave up questioning me saying that it was late and if I was willing to let Ron tell his story I probably didn't do it. What a lame excuse. Before I left we all heard a hauntingly beautiful sound. In came a bird identical to Dumbledore's except that it was not read and gold but black and green. It was a black phoenix. It landed on the desk in front of me and held out its leg.

I took the letter off of it and it stayed. The teachers were shocked and I said "I guess not all animals hate me." I opened the letter and read:

Dear Raven,

This is an underworld phoenix that I just created for you with help from your mother. It will come to you when you need her most. I hope that you'll be safe and she can carry mail to me if you had a question. Her name is Shadow.

Love,

Your Father.

"Shadow?" I said uncertainly holding out my arm. She flew and perched there which surprised everyone. "My father who 'died' had a brother who sent me her." I told them. I already told Pansy that my father was dead and I didn't want them to say that my father was alive causing me to have to explain. "You may keep her you just have to be careful. "Said Dumbledore but I knew he didn't believe me.

When I got back to the common room I told them what happened. They were quite jealous that I was sent a phoenix and one so special. When I went into the first years bedroom, next to my bed was my trunk and a perch for Shadow. She flew to it and I read the note on it. 'I made this stand for Shadow hope you like it. From, mom'. It was made from a black wood and had s platform to catch Shadow's ashes. Before I went to bed I needed to ask my dad something and I needed to know now.

I shadow traveled to my dad's palace and went to the throne room. He was sitting there with Persephone and he was glad to see me. I walked up to them and kneeled saying, "Father and Lady Persephone." When I got up my dad said, "Raven, how are you?" I looked at him and said, "I've been well. Thank you for shadow and I know I could of sent her but I need to know. I was called to the headmaster's office because he noticed the ghost there flocking to me. Professor Snape, the one who was told about us said that the last time ghosts flocked to a student like that was when Voldemort went to Hogwarts. Is he related to me?"

"His real name is Tom Marvalo Riddle. He is my grandson and he doesn't know about me. His father was my son and the trait of attracting ghosts passed to Tom." He revealed. I was curious and I asked "What happed to Tom's father?" He looked sad at this and Persephone was getting angrier with him talking about his children. "My son Tom Riddle was a muggle and a witch from a rundown shack fell in love with him but he didn't even know that she existed. She gave him love potion and kept giving it to him to keep him with her. One day she decided to stop giving it to him hoping that he would stay for the baby. But he left her and she gave birth in an orphanage and named him Tom after his father and Marvalo after her father and she gave him the last name of Riddle. When Tom grew up he found out who his father was, went to his uncle, knocked him out, took his wand and killed his father and grandparents. He returned the wand and wiped his uncle's memory. He created his first horacrux then but I don't know what. His uncle was sent to Azkaban and no one knew Tom did it." He explained.

"Thanks for telling me and I have to go now. I need sleep especially when I get back. I have classes tomorrow." I said bowed and started to leave. "Good luck at school." He said as I closed the door. "Now let's talk about being faithful." I heard Persephone say before I shadow traveled back to my bed.

"How do you do that?" asked Pansy who saw me appear. Her eyes were wide and she had been looking at shadow. "I can just be so quiet that people don't see me." She bought this explanation and went to her bed. I realized that I forgot to tell my father about the soul Piece. So I got out some parchment and wrote:

Dear dad, I forgot to tell you that I got a piece of Tom's soul. It was in Harry Potter. I think it transferred to him the night he tried to kill him.

Love,

Raven

I tied it to Shadow's leg and she disappeared. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly. Exhausted from all the shadow traveling, the train, the sorting, and the questions.

**I hope you like it. I wanted to give Raven a special phoenix because they are my favorite magical creature from the books. Next are dragons and then hippogriffs. **


	10. potions and discovery

**I don't own harry or Percy if I did that would be awesome.**

I had to be shaken awake by Millicent Bulstrode who did not like shadow because when I brought her into the dormitory scared her cat. She was not gentle. "Alright I'm up." She walked off and said, "I thought you were dead. It took fifteen minutes to wake you up." With that I ran to the bathroom, quickly showered, got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. When I got down to the common room everyone was leaving to breakfast.

I entered the great hall and I walked over to Ash and Eric and told them I needed to talk to them. I told them about what happened last night and about my Phoenix. I left out the part of telling dad about the par of tom's soul. They were amazed about shadow I went back to my table and got a plate of eggs and sausage. When I was halfway through the owls started to deliver mail.

The owls that landed next to me only stayed long enough, while screeching, for the owners to retrieve their mail. Then they flew off. Night came and delivered me a letter from mom asking me to write to her at the end of the week to tell her about classes. Night then flew off to the owlery to wait. Then shadow came. Every head swiveled to follow the unique phoenix. When it landed on my outstretched arm they were amazed. I got the letter and read it. It was from dad telling me that he found out how many there were. He said there were seven. One of them was tom and the others were hidden. Ash signaled me over and I came to them with shadow following me.

"Oh my gods. She is amazing." They said when I reached them. Harry and his friends were upset that I stole attention from them. Harry's aura just showed how arrogant he was. Hermione seemed to have low self-esteem so being with someone famous boosted it but I could tell she was an actual friend. Ron seemed to pity himself because he wasn't rich and wanted to be around someone who didn't judge money, like harry. But still they were loyal. Harry was the one that wouldn't be that great of friend. He just had too much confidence and pride. He was also jealous that I had a phoenix. The boy who was spoiled and given everything he wanted is upset he doesn't have a phoenix.

When shadow got bored she flew back to the dungeons. Everyone had received their schedules except for us. McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house gave my friends theirs and walked off. Snape found me and gave me mine. He whispered, "If you think anyone expects you tell me and I'll make them forget." With that he walked off. We looked over our schedules and found out that we only had potions together on Friday. It was time to go to classes and I felt happy that I wouldn't have to hear Harry all the time and I told them that. They told me that he was a nightmare last night because he had a nightmare and cried about it.

My first class was herbology in the green house with the Ravenclaws. I did not do well in herbology but I did better than the other Slytherins. They complained about getting their hands dirty and how they would never use this information. I tried to listen and my mind only wandering once in a while. I did not hesitate with potting the plants we were given. I was her favorite Slytherin because of this. Next after lunch I had transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. McGonagall told us that if we misbehaved we weren't allowed to come. No one talk as she turned her desk into a pig and back. We clapped the Hufflepuffs were louder. We took notes and were given a toothpick to turn into a needle. We kept trying and after my tenth try was able to do it. "Excellent Ms. Black. Five points to Slytherin." Soon three others could change the toothpick. When asked why I said I was scared of heights. I wasn't scared of heights just what will happen when I was in the sky. The Ravenclaws were good at astronomy and I did well too. All the Ravenclaws paid attention even though it was boring. Professor Binns, a ghost, tried to make it more interesting when he saw I wasn't paying attention. It worked a little but I was still having trouble. Charms were taught by Flitwick, who was really small and was head of Ravenclaw.

Defense against the dark arts was a joke. The teacher Professor quarrel always trembled and stuttered on every word as if he was scared of something. He had the weird aura I noticed at the feast. After that were potions on Friday with Gryffindor. Professor Snape came in and everyone quieted down. I was sitting between Ash and Eric and because of the dark and shadows I felt awake. He took attendance and when he reached Harry's name he said softly, "Ah yes, Harry Potter our little celebrity." Harry didn't realize that Snape did not compliment him as he puffed out his chest. "you know you look like a pompous cat Harry." I whispered and everyone laugh. Harry waited for Snape to take away points but he just pretended not to hear. He was smirking though.

"As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to bottle fame, even stopper death," It was a good speech because I was able to pay attention, "if your aren't as big of bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." With that he glanced at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" said Snape. Harry did not look like he cared but Eric and Hermione raised their hands. "Potter where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" he asked and this time Ash's and my hand shot up to. We were taught cures for poison at camp. He ignored us and continued, "What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" all four hands shot up. Harry finally spoke up and said, "Why don't you ask the others they seem to know."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek. So who does know? Lupin the first question, Lestrange the second and Black the third." Eric answered, "Asphodel and wormwood make the draught of living death." "Bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat." Replied Ash and I said, "It was a trick question. They are the same."

"Five points to each of you. Gryffindor would have had ten but Potter decided to speak up. Now I will split you into pairs to create the potion that cures boils." He said and waved his wand making the instructions appear on the board. In the end Ash and Eric were together and I was forced to work with Harry. I tried to get him to work but he just watched saying he was taking notes. When we were done Snape came around and inspected our potions. Neville and Hermione did well but when he came to me and Harry he was surprised.

"You brewed the best out of the class." He said. "Yeah I did well didn't I." I said glaring at Potter. He noticed and said, "Potter ten points from Gryffindor for your laziness and next time I expect you to do the work by yourself. Raven you would have to work alone next time but I don't think it would bother you, and ten points for your excellent potion." The bell then rang for class to end and I met up with my friends. "So potions class is your strong point mine is transfiguration and charms and based on who her father is ash should do well in defense." Stated Eric as we walked to the great hall for lunch.

"I thought we would all do well in dada because we were born fighters." I said. "We would be if we had a better teacher." Said ash, "he seems scared of his own subject. Why would he even have been hired?" then something clicked in my head. Professor Qurriel's aura was like Harry's when he had the horacrux but Qurriel's was different. Harry's aura showed the soul piece just clinging to him and Qurriel looked like two souls were molded together. It was as if he was sharing his body. He always wore a turban and it smelled terrible. As if it was decaying. . . Oh my Gods it smelled like that because the person he was sharing his body with wasn't truly alive. Under that turban was Tom Marvalo Riddle.

**Hope you liked it and to the people that reviewed THANK-YOU SO MUCH I APPRECIATE IT. This is me reading the reviews. \(^0^)/**


	11. Discussions

**Hello everyone this story is back from the land of writer's block. I didn't know what to write and I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while. I hit a wall with this story and came up with ideas for other stories. If you want you can check them out. I suggest the crossover of Percy Jackson and Danny Phantom called The Half-Blood Halfa. At the end of this chapter everyone will get a plate of cookies. So without further ado let's get on with the show- Er story.**

**Raven's POV**

So there is a homicidal maniac living at Hogwarts on the back of the cowardly DADA teacher's head. Surprisingly this is not the weirdest thing to happen to me. There was the time when Mr. D lost a bet and had to wear a dress which I wish I had never seen. The Stoll brothers thought it was hilarious, but to me it was gross.

I had to think. I ran out of the Great Hall, leaving my two friends, and went down to the dungeons. I found shadow sleeping on her pedestal and I quickly wrote a letter to my father about Qurriel. I asked him if I was allowed to tell Ash and Eric and if I should tell Snape. I woke my black and green phoenix and handed her the letter. With an affectionate trill she swept off and disappeared.

A few minutes passed and she came back with a new letter. I quickly took it and read:

Dear Raven,

You have to be careful about whom you tell about Qurriel but you can trust your friends and Snape. I still want you to keep the horacrux mission secret until I tell you to tell Ash and Eric. If you talk about what Qurriel is make sure there is no one around and I also heard that there is a charm that will keep your conversations private. I would ask Professor Snape if I were you. Be careful.

From,

Hades

So it was decided. I would tell them. I needed to find professor Snape first to tell him and find out about that spell. I figured he would be in the teacher's lounge but I didn't know where that was. I left my dormitory and called for the Bloody Baron. He came quickly and asked what is wrong.

"I need to find Professor Snape. Can you lead me to him please?" I asked politely.

"Of course, my lady. It would be my honor." He said with a bow. "Please follow me. He is in the teacher's lounge." He finished with his hoarse voice.

He glided away and I followed him up the stairs and through various hallways and doors. This place was a little like the labyrinth seeing as how the stairs would move around. The teacher's lounge was on the seventh floor.

When he stopped he turned around and bowed saying, "If you need help do not hesitate to ask my lady." With that he left.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard voices talking about me.

"So what do you think of the new students and of Raven?" asked Dumbledore.

"She is my favorite Slytherine seeing as she doesn't complain in class." Said Sprout.

"She is a good student though she and her friends, Ashley and Eric, let their minds wander." Said McGonagall.

"She and her friends have ADHD and Dyslexia. They have trouble reading and concentrating." Said Snape.

"How did you know?" asked McGonagall.

"I asked them when i had them in my class. And speaking of which Raven is one of the best in the class. She brewed a perfect potion by herself when Harry Potter who was her partner did nothing to help." He said spitting out Harry's name with disgust.

"Be kind on the boy Severus. He is just a boy." Said, Dumbledore.

"He is an excellent flyer just like his father," said Madame Hooch, "Raven wouldn't even pick up her broom."

I knocked on the door breaking them out of their conversation. Professor Dumbledore opened the door.

"Raven is anything wrong please come in." he said leading me in.

All of the teachers where sitting in the chairs watching me.

"Nothing is wrong, sir. I just need to talk to Professor Snape." I said trying to be polite.

"Of course I just have one thing to say. Please participate in the next flying lesson. It helps to know that information and you might even be good at it." He said.

"Fine professor it is just I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. Can I talk to you in Private Professor Snape?" I said. Snape got up from his seat next to Trelawney and followed me out. We went to his office. When we got there he turned around worriedly.

"What is wrong?" he said quickly.

"Qurriel has Voldemort on the back of his head. I know because I can feel two souls on him. Also I need to tell Ash and Eric but I don't want anyone else to hear. My father told me to ask you about a spell that would help." I said very quickly.

"Dumbledore knows about Qurriel." He said but before he could continue I interrupted.

"Is the headmaster an idiot or something? Why would he let him near children." I said angrily about to unleash my horrible temper that I had gotten from My Mother's side and Father's side.

"I understand why you're angry and I am angry too but there is nothing we can do about this. When the time comes I will help fight him. We will keep an eye on him and fight when necessary. I may not be able to help all that much because I have to protect your secret but I will offer as much help as possible. Now the spell is Muffliato. And one more thing, how will you be able to fly?" he said.

"I'll ask my father he may be able to talk to Lord Zeus and make sure he doesn't electrocute me." I said.

He nodded and opened the door for me. I went to find the Gryffindor common room since Lunch was over. I was about to call the bloody baron when nearly headless nick floated by.

"Hey Sir Nick! I need your help." I called to him and some students turned their heads to watch me.

"My Lady what do you need?" he said.

"I need to find the Gryffindor Common room so I can find my friends, Ash and Eric." I told him. He looked happy to show me the way and he even told me some stuff about the castle. I listened as best as I could but I was trying to remember the way. We stopped in front of a picture of a large lady in a pink dress. Gods I hated that color.

"This is as far as I can take you. I can't give you the password but someone may let you in My Lady. And may I say what an honor it is to have you here at Hogwarts." He said.

"Thank you Sir Nick." I said and waited outside the painting.

Finally Neville came and saw me there.

"What are you doing here Raven?" he asked carrying a book on plants.

"I need to talk to Ash and Eric can you let me in or is that against the rules?" I said.

"No one said we couldn't so yeah but I always forget the password so we have to wait to be let in." he said blushing embarrassed that he forgot the password.

"How about you create a sentence using the word, it would be easier to remember if you can relate it to something." I told him kindly.

"Thanks Raven." He said and we waited.

Harry came ignored us and we followed when he said the password 'Caput Draconis'. He saw me coming along and blocked my path.

"Slytherins aren't allowed in here." He said nastily.

"There are no rules against it." I said as I pushed past him.

The Gryffindor common room was a warm and comfortable looking place that was decorated with red and gold. There was a roaring fireplace with some cushy armchairs next to it. When I entered everyone stopped what they were doing. They have never had a Slytherin in here before.

Ash was silently fuming in one of the armchairs staring into the fire. I walked up o her and called her name. She didn't answer when I called her name about ten times so I grabbed shoulders suddenly effectively scaring her. She jumped up screaming and turned around swinging her fist. I ducked quickly to miss being hit.

"Gods Raven don't creep up on me like that. why are you here. Please say it is to kill the potter brat." Said glaring at harry.

"I need to talk to you and Eric. Where is he and what happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Potter thought it was a good idea to take one of Eric's books. He hid it somewhere and Eric is searching everywhere for it. He made me promise to keep out of it and to not harm the brat in anyway." She said sending Potter another glare. If looks could kill Harry would be dead from both of us.

I was so angry I stalked over to him and stared down at him. I was tall for my age and harry was puny.

In my deathly quiet voice which I save for those I really want to scare I said, "Give me the book now or you'll seriously regret even coming to Hogwarts."

He started to shake and a lot of the students stood behind harry trying to scare me. But I had faced worse so I didn't even waver. I glared at him for another ten minutes, which is a long time since many don't like being near me because of my aura of death.

"Fine!" he squeaked and rushed out of the common room. When he was gone I relaxed.

"That was awesome dead girl and I have an idea that I really want to tell you when we talk to Eric." She said happily glad that I scared the shit out of Harry. The whole common room didn't like us for that, but come on seriously, that kid deserved it. I don't like it when someone messes with my friends.

"Hey Bones, I wanted to ask you what did the sorting hat say?" asked Ash.

"He said that I could be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin but since I was more similar to Slytherin I was sent there." I explained. I called Shadow to me and pulled out a piece of parchment. I wrote a letter to dad asking him to talk to Lord Zeus about flying. I gave the letter to Shadow who flew out of the window singing its hauntingly beautiful song.

"Really? Wow we were so close to being in the same house. I was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and Eric was Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." He said. "I swear he better come soon or I am breaking the promise!"

With that he rushed in with Eric's book on Transfiguration. It was in Greek like all of our books. To everyone else it looked like it was English. He shoved the book into my hands and grumpily sat in one of the armchairs.

"Bird Brain is to the right the top door." Ash said. I called up to him and he rushed down.

He thanked me for the book and we all walked out of the common room. I cast the Muffliato spell and told them about Voldemort. They were both shocked but agreed it was best to just keep an eye on him.

"Hey guys I was thinking." Ash said.

"Don't hurt yourself." Said Eric. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Anyways I was thinking that we could be the new Marauders. You know like Sirius. We could even learn to be animaguses and make up nicknames for ourselves when we do." She said excitedly.

"I like the idea but becoming animaguses would be hard and we have to register." Eric said. Ash looked upset until I spoke up.

"I like the idea and it sounds fun. Anyways our magic is stronger and you're brilliant Eric so it might be easier. And who says we have to register right after we learn how to do it. We can wait then when the time is right we can register. If you think about it missions would be easier to do." I said.

They both thought for a while. Ash was excited about it.

"We should wait until second year to try the transformations, but we can research now." Eric said after a while of thinking it over. We all agreed and headed to the library. Shadow came back with a letter saying that I was allowed to fly only if I used a broom or threstal. Madame Pince, the librarian, didn't like it that a phoenix was in the library.

Ash was excited and told me that next year if I was good at flying I could try out for the quidditch team. She wanted to be a beater but since that was already taken she was fine with chaser. Eric didn't want to be a player but he said if he was allowed to make strategies he would come.

Ash was a huge fan of quidditch already and couldn't wait for the season to start. She read all about the players and said that I might be a good seeker, or keeper.

We checked out many transfiguration books and each took a stack to our own common rooms so we could take notes we thought were important so we could compare them for later. I heard Malfoy talking to his goonies.

Apparently he challenged Harry to a duel and told filch harry was going to be sneaking around. He wasn't going to go. He also heard that Ash and Eric were going to try to stop them. I figured they would get dragged along and they probably knew it was a trap. So I would go and try to make sure they wouldn't get caught. Apparently the duel would be at midnight in the trophy room.

I went to bed early and told shadow to wake me at midnight. I had my invisibility cloak under my pillow so I was prepared to sneak out. I also slept in my uniform. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**How was it? Do you like? Tell me what you think in the review and I want to say thank you to everyone who was patient, and reviewed, favorite, and followed. And here are the cookies.**

…(::)

.(::)(::)(::)  
-


	12. Fluffy

**Please read and enjoy.**

**Raven's POV**

I got up and quickly threw on my invisibility cloak. I rushed out of the common room, to the entrance hall, and found the trophy room. Apparently the others hadn't gotten here yet. I stood in front of a trophy that was given to Tom Riddle for service to the school, so pretty much Voldemort got an award for blaming an innocent student of murder. I don't know the exact story since due to my ADHD I didn't hear the whole lecture from my father about all that he did.

In a few minutes I heard some footsteps coming towards the door and it opened. I took of my cloak and waited for them to notice me.

"Hey you are you going to fight me, the boy who lived, instead?!" said Harry arrogantly. Ash and Eric both rolled their eyes as Harry said this and got ready to fight.

"No I am not going to fight you. I just came here to tell you it is a trap. Malfoy was boasting about his plan in the common room and since I heard my friends would try to stop you I came. Only because I don't want them to get in trouble." I explained in a bored voice. I really wanted to get back to bed.

"I told you it was a trap." Said Hermoine deeply annoyed the two boys wouldn't listen to her.

"You two should have listened to my friends and Hermoine. They unlike you have common sense." I said irritably because I was tired. Before Harry and Ron could start a fight Filch came in with his devil cat. I hated that thing. It followed me everywhere because I smelled like the underworld.

"Come on this way." I whispered to them. I wanted to use my cloak but I didn't want anyone else besides Ash, Eric, and my mom to know about it. They all followed me but Ron knocked some trophies down and we had to run.

We ran for a long time and only stopped at the third floor corridor which had the out of bounds room. I could hear something sleeping in there. Peeves the poltergeist flew down in front of us. We could hear Filch behind us.

"Peeves, please make sure he doesn't find us." I asked him.

He was going to talk back but then saw who I was. With a deep over the top bow he said, "Of course my Lady but you better get going." He finished with a loud cackle and Filch's footsteps were closer. Apparently he was going to look somewhere else and Peeves attracted him here. We all rushed to the door and Hermoine opened it up using 'Alohamora'. We rushed in and locked the door. Peeves made Filch leave.

I then took in our surroundings a long with Eric and Ash. In front of us was a three headed dog that was staring confusedly at me. This must be Cerberus' son he talked about. He was smaller than Cerberus but looked similar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry Ron and Hermoine screamed before we clamped our hands over their mouths.

"Just calm down." I said removing my hands from over Harry's mouth. The others were released and stood shivering from fear.

I approached the three headed dog and it stuck its tongues out like an excited puppy dog.

"Hey how are you. . . Fluffy?" I said reading the collar it had on. "What are you doing here?"

"Great they have me guarding a stone but that is all I can tell you." Said Fluffy but it just sounded like three dogs barking.

"Can we leave now." Said Ron and Hermoine and Harry agreed.

"Fine." I said and we started to leave. I turned around when Fluffy started whimpering, "Don't worry I'll come back and Cerberus says hi."

The others had already left but Ash and Eric stayed to talk.

"So what did fluffy say, and anyways who names a three headed dog fluffy?" asked ash.

"All he said was that he was guarding a stone but he didn't say why. Apparently it is his job to protect it." I said.

"I'll start researching stones that are important enough to be guarded by that dog you two just keep your eyes open and watch Qurriel. We also have to be more careful around Harry and his friends. Other people have noticed the way ghost act towards you but they have seen you talk to a three headed dog. They will probably get suspicious. Anyways I think it is time to say goodnight." Said Eric when he noticed me yawn.

We all said goodnight and we went to our own common rooms. When I reached my dormitory I quickly changed and passed out on my bed.

**Third Person POV**

Harry, and Ron were about to go to their dormitory when Hermoine Stopped them.

"Aren't you suspicious about Raven and her friends? I mean they are different. Ash always want to fight and beat a seventh year when she annoyed him, Eric knows all of these facts that others wouldn't even think of. He is pretty much a walking encyclopedia, and Raven is the strangest. The ghosts love her. they call her my lady and treat her as if she is a queen or princess. She also seemed to understand the dog in the third floor corridor." She told Ron and Harry.

"I just think your jealous that Eric knows more than you." Said Ron.

Hermoine huffed and said, "At least I knew that Malfoy set a trap."

"Hermoine is right. They are hiding something. Let's just keep an eye on them. Anyways, Goodnight." Said Harry hoping to find something to use against Raven and her friends. They all said goodnight and went to their dormitories. They didn't notice Eric and Ash watching them.

"I told you they would be suspicious." said Eric.

"If you think about it Hermoine was the suspicious one. The other two are pretty thick." Said Ash.

"I have to agree with you on that one. Goodnight." Said Eric walking towards his dormitory.

**How was it? Please review it is always appreciat**ed. **Thank you to everyone who has** **Reviewed/Followed/favorite you guys and girls are awesome. You will all get cookies. I made them myself. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	13. Trolls and Mirrors

**I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Raven's POV**

Today was Halloween which I was really looking forward to. The lessons have been going well but DADA is horrible. Not only do you have to be taught by a psycho we have to listen to that stutter. I just want to bang my head on the wall sometimes. I am best in class in potions which has annoyed Hermoine greatly. Eric is the best in the year because even though he has ADHD and dyslexia, learning comes easy for him. Ash keeps losing points because some of his plans for pranks aren't that thorough. Gryffindor has the lowest amount of house points but she does not care. I am also good at flying. I'm not the best but I got control of the broom faster than what Malfoy did when a big gust a wind came during the lesson.

But I had a bad feeling about this day. I went through classes jumping at the smallest noise ready to fight. I almost brought out my sword. I kept checking to make sure my vial was still around my neck.

"Why are you so jumpy Raven?" asked Eric after potions class.

"Something bad is going to happen. I don't know why I just feel it." I said hoping I didn't sound weak or scared.

"You're probably just paranoid again." Said Eric.

"So I swung my sword through a mortal that one time. I thought she was a monster. One did attack us afterwards." I said annoyed that he brought that up again. I had to use the mist to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry Raven. Come on aren't you excited for the feast." Ash said excitedly.

We walked around for a while until the feast began. We walked into the great hall when it started. We had to sit at different table just like at camp but Ash and Eric got to sit together. I talked to some of the Slytherins who were sort of rude to me since I hang out with Gryffindors. Seriously they take this too far. There were some that just didn't care but others wouldn't even look at me as if I betrayed them. We had moved on to deserts when Qurriel ran through the door, his turban askew.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he shouted then 'fainted'. It was obviously fake, but everyone started to scream except for Ash, Eric, and me. We had faced enough trolls but this screamed diversion. Dumbledore calmed everyone down and told us to go to our common rooms.

The Slytherin common room would wait in the library until the troll was gone. I was able to sneak over to Ash and Eric.

"I told you something was going to happen. Anyways I think it is a diversion. He is going to try and get to the stone." I said leading them away from the crowd of scared students. The only person to notice us was Hermoine.

"We need to tell Snape." Said Eric.

"I already know Mr. Lupin just get to your common rooms." Said Snape from behind us.

"We know how to fight a troll. I doubt the troll is in the dungeons right now. It probably moved off." Said Eric.

"I can't let you do that now get to your common room." He said sternly. He watched us go to our lines but when he left we snuck off again when we saw Harry and his friends leave.

"I think they're going to find the troll." Said Eric.

"Gods their Idiots. They don't know how to fight a troll." Said Ash fuming at how stupid they were.

"We can't just let them go. But they can't see us or everyone will get suspicious." I said.

"Hey Raven, do you have your cloak with you?" I nodded pulling it out. "You can go in and fight with it on while Ash and I fire spells at it. It is a good thing I made you both study ahead." Said Eric. It sounded like a good plan.

"Okay well let's go find the troll." Said Ash pulling us enthusiastically towards the trolls stink. She was eager to fight. Soon we heard a very girly scream come from the girl's bathroom. I put on the cloak and went in leaving the door open so Ash and Eric could still fight.

Apparently it was Harry screaming. They were sending very weak first year at the troll while my two friends were sending stronger spells at the troll. Eric made us read and practice ahead, on top of extra studying of transfiguration. Harry and his friends didn't look at Ash or Eric.

I pulled out my sword and stabbed the leg of the troll. Thankfully Stygian iron and celestial bronze works on magic creatures. It stepped back in shock and almost hurt me. It looked wildly around while the oh so brave Gryffindor stood frozen with shock. I mean seriously they did go looking for it.

Eric or ash sent wingardium leviosa at the trolls club when it was raised and it flew out of its hand. It looked stupidly at it and fell down when it was hit by it. I put my sword away as the teachers came in. I shrunk against the wall to avoid being bumped into. Ash and Eric must have gotten away since they weren't with the teachers. Snape, Qurriel who half fainted onto a broken toilet, McGonagall, and Dumbledore came in. when I moved my foot hit a broken piece of sink which only Snape noticed.

"What are you three doing here?! You could have been killed!" said McGonagall obviously worried and extremely angry.

"We thought we could fight the troll so we found it and look at what we did!" said Harry not looking abashed like the others. I can't believe he is taking credit for this. But then I remembered that he didn't know we were there.

"Well it was a foolish thing to do but since you are safe I will let you just go up to your common room. The feast is being finished up there." She said.

When the students left they got the troll out. I was about to leave when Snape stopped me. He had stayed behind.

"I thought you were supposed to be with the other Slytherins and where did you get that cloak." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Ash, Eric, and I saw Harry and the others leave so we followed them. I used the cloak t get near the troll while Ash and Eric attacked it from the doorway. The cloak is from my father. You know the tale of the three brothers?" he nodded, "The three brothers were children of Hades. They travelled to the underworld and they were given gifts. The tale is true and this is the cloak. When the last brother died, because he was the most humble and wisest, my father copied the cloak and kept the original." I told him.

"So the wand and stone exist?" asked Snape.

"Yes but Hades did not copy them." I said.

"Very well now will you finally go back to your common room? And twenty points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor since you three were brave." He said and walked off. His robes made him look like a bat.

I rushed back to the Slytherin common room. Everyone stared at me when I entered but didn't question it.

**Christmas Break**

Classes have gone well but I absolutely hate writing papers. I have to write in English but with my dyslexia it is a lot harder. When the teachers brought up my messy writing and horrible spelling everyone would quietly snicker. The teachers got used to it though. We have yet to find a spell that would translate papers from ancient Greek to English.

We weren't going home for Christmas since Sirius and my mom said we should have at least one Christmas at Hogwarts. The whole castle was being decorated with Christmas trees and the suits of armor where enchanted to sing which peeves made the songs really inappropriate. But it was still funny.

After potions Malfoy and harry fought but Snape broke it apart taking points from only Gryffindor. Hagrid, Harry's friend, tried to defend Harry but Snape wouldn't listen. I think Snape was punishing Harry for lying about the troll. Hagrid led harry and his friends to the great hall. Hermoine was leaving for Christmas but Ron was staying. The trio was really annoying seeing as they were always following us. They knew something was different with us but I was not going to let them find out.

They were trying to figure out the sorcerer's stone. Eric looked up who owned the vault that was robbed, found out it belonged to Nicholas Flamel, and found out he made the sorcerer's stone. It was quite simple to figure out but without Hermoine they won't get anywhere. They only know about Nicholas Flamel because Hagrid lets things slip and told them the name.

Harry sadly was staying at Hogwarts too. He had started to strut around with his chest puffed out. He looked really stupid and full of himself. Many people, especially the Slytherins shared this chain of thought.

I had once again brought shame onto Slytherin by hanging out with Weasleys. The twins were awesome. We pranked the castle a lot together and we told them some plans of pranks but we kept the best ones to ourselves. Fred and George did not really like Harry since Harry got extremely angry at them for pranking him and hid their homework from them causing them to get detention. They are used to detention but they do not like Harry.

Christmas came and I woke up early. But everyone got up soon. Sirius sent me some chocolate frogs and a kit for pranking; Mom gave me a bracelet that had the black family crest on it. Apparently it was an heirloom that her grandma gave to her when she was pregnant with me, Father gave me a silver necklace with a sapphire in it, and Ash and Eric both got me huge piles of Candy.

The others that had stayed were jealous about my necklace. I put on some black jeans and a shirt that had a skeleton saying merry Christmas. This certainly creeped out my roommates. I put on the bracelet which the crest was surrounded by small black gems, and put on my necklace. I grabbed a pack of bertie botts every flavor beans and went to the great hall. Everyone stared at my shirt when I walked in.

I walked over to Ash and Eric who was being tortured by Harry who kept boasting about how he took down the troll.

I dropped the pack of jelly beans on the table and said, "I challenge Ash and Eric to the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean Challenge." Pretty much we see who gives up eating the beans first.

"Yes!" shouted Ash while Eric declined.

I opened the package and we each took out a bean. Mine was a white color and Ash's was a yellow. We ate and mine was soap while hers was rotten egg. The rules were that we could not spit them out. Mine was okay while she could barely keep it down. I gave up twenty rounds later when I ate a vomit flavored one.

After this we had a snowball fight which I won. They said I cheated but they didn't say I couldn't use the shadows around me to hide. The feast was fun. My party favor had a Greek helmet in it. Ash got an army hat and Eric got a hat saying 'I love books'. White mouse came out to and Mrs. Norris, the devil cat, looked happy.

I passed harry in a hallway when I heard him talk about an invisibility cloak his father sent him. I smirked. He got a stinking copy while I have the real thing. I let my mind wander and then I went to my common room. When it got late I decided I would go for a midnight walk since I prefer the night. I put on my invisibility cloak and walked around. Soon I was in a part of the castle which I haven't been in before. I walked into an abandoned classroom.

In a corner there was a mirror. The inscription on top said I show not you face but your heart's desire. **(Her dyslexia made it seem to be in the correct sequence.) **I had a feeling this wasn't good. It sounded like the sirens. Show you what you want most and then destroy you. But it was too late. I looked at it.

I was surrounded by my mother and father. There were no monsters around me and I didn't have to collect the soul pieces. It was peaceful. It was two in the morning when I tore myself away from it. Right after I put on my cloak Harry walked in. he hadn't even bothered to bring his cloak.

"Awesome I am even more popular!" he exclaimed when he saw his reflection. I rolled my eyes. I swear there are snotty girls less pretentious than him. I rushed out of there.

The next morning I was distracted. I told the others what happened. The mirror scared me. Someone could sit in front of that mirror and lose themselves staring at their greatest wish. They distracted me as best as I could. Dumbledore kept watching me though. I didn't go back to the mirror.

**Dumbledore's POV**

So raven had an invisibility cloak. When the warning spell I set up around the mirror went off I went down there and saw Raven standing there holding a cloak. I put a disillusionment spell on myself and watched. She seemed scared but happy in front of the mirror. She finally was able to tear herself away from and right when she put on her cloak and disappeared, Harry came through the door. He shouted something about how he was more popular and ran over to the mirror.

Sometimes I am upset at how he acts but he is the boy who lived so he should be proud. Raven was a mystery. The ghost love her, like they did Tom. But they seemed to treat her as royalty. They bowed to her, called her my lady, and Raven wasn't bothered by their cold tom was here they just talked to him. I asked the ghosts why they did this but they wouldn't say. They just say that Lady Black is very important and float off. For a week none of them would tell me anything. Even Peeves reacted like this, and was polite around her. Raven would tell him to pull a prank or to stop what he was doing and he would listen. This scared me but there wasn't much I could do about it but watch.

Hopefully she wasn't like Tom.

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Review and tell me. Thanks to all that have reviewed/followed/favorited. Here are some cookies. (::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)(::) (::)**


End file.
